Sunset
by C.O.Y.L
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha and returns 5 years later as part of a new group called... read to find out. also Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai! full summary inside. pairing undecided. chapter 5 up! don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset**

**Summary: Naruto is done of being 2****nd**** and always being mistreated. He leaves, and returns 5 years later. As part of a new group called…… read and find out. Also Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai??? Pairing undecided.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already sunset and two figures could be seen walking away from it.

"Hey Gaara.." one of the figures said.

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" The man called Gaara asked.

"Do you ever think of you're old village?" Naruto asked

"I tend not to…. Because of the bad memories of being called a monster." Gaara replied.

"But you became a Kazekage at age 15!? Why would they keep calling you a monster?!!" Naruto retorted obviously shocked.

"I tend not to remember it…. Even though I was a Kazekage some people still tried to assassinate me." Gaara continued as both men walked through a large gate with the words FIRE and DARK written on it. **[A/N I don't know the two kanji symbols so it's FIRE and DARK in my fanfic.] **

"Hold it!!! You too log in this book before you enter the village." Kotetsu shouted.

"Haaaaaaaa!!!!!" Izumo charged towards the two men.

"Izumo what are you do-?!!! Those suits!! **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!!!**"

Kotetsu fired a huge fireball.

"**Wind style: Devastation.**" Izumo shouted. The fireball and tornado combined and formed a flaming tornado.

"haaaaaahhh…. What is this amateur hour?" Naruto yawned, and blocked it with one hand.

"So this is the power of the **Banshou** huh? The sunset." Kotetsu said.

"I don't have time for this, Gaara." "Done." Gaara said.

"What are th- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Izumo shouted, then Kotetsu and Izumo's world turned black.

"Let's go we have a lot to do." Naruto replied coolly.

**A few minutes later……**

"Dammit!!!!" Tsunade shouted slamming her fist on the table breaking it in pieces.

"What are they doing here!" She shouted once again.

"Tsunade-Sama please calm yourself!" Shizune suggested, frankly scared for her life.

"Shizune's right Tsunade… calm yourself." A voice from behind Suggested.

"How can you be so calm when 2 member's of the Banshou are here!! Jiraiya I thought you said there only looking for Akatsuki members?!" Tsunade retorted turning her chair around.

"Hey there, Tsunade." A voice that can be heard from the whole room said.

"Who's there?!! Show yourself!!!" Tsunade retorted very angry.

"Ohhh…. Don't tell me you forgot my voice. I'll give you a hint…. I'm gonna be the future Hokage! Believe it!!" The voice shouted rather darkly.

"N-naruto?!!" Tsunade said shocked.

"And friend." Naruto said Materializing in front of them.

"How- Never mind what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"None of your business Jiraiya. Now I believe you have something for me Tsunade." Naruto replied coolly.

"Grr… I have nothing for the Banshou, ANBU arrest this man!" Tsunade ordered very angry

"Yes Tsunade-Sama!" Two ANBU appeared behind Naruto and Gaara.

"Fine let's to this the hard way." Naruto vanished in thin air, and reappeared behind the two ANBU's.

"Dammit!! Eat th-?? What where'd he go?!" The ANBU's turned around and saw nothing.

"I'll be back and so will Gaara." Naruto's Voice echoed around the room.

"Dammit!! What does the Banshou want?!!" Tsunade screamed waking most of the village people.

**At the same time at the Uchiha compound training field……..**

"Sasuke are you even listening??" a pink haired woman asked looking rather angry.

"yes I 'am and frankly you and I getting divorced sounds too good to be true Sakura." The raven haired Uchiha Replied.

"Then sign these divorce paper's all ready!!!" Sakura retorted.

"Hello Sasuke and hello Sakura" A voice from behind greeted darkly.

"That Voice, it can't be Naruto?!!" Sakura turned around and found the blond standing there.

"Naruto?!!" Sasuke looked behind and saw the blond.

"Naruto I missed you so much!!!" Sakura tried to hug Naruto but he pushed her down.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura asked rather shocked.

"I want all three of you to face me." Naruto looked at a nearby bush. There was a puff of smoke and It turned into Kakashi.

"Naruto I doubt that you may be able to beat all three of us at the same time." Kakashi noticed Naruto glowed for awhile then the glowing stopped.

"seriously Kakashi…… you have not heard my spirit eyes? It's my kekkei genkai." Naruto replied coolly.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai? It must be weak because your just a loser." Sasuke Said rather darkly.

"Think of your words before you say them Uchiha, I guess you've just been sitting here the whole time haven't you, you must be pretty weak compared to your family." Naruto replied darkly.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sasuke retorted with anger.

"Oh nothing I just hope you wouldn't mind fighting your brother who lost one arm to me already." Naruto finished his sentence while evading Sasuke's angry fist.

"So do you accept my request Uchiha?" Naruto asked still evading Sasuke's Fist's.

"Yes I do! Kakashi! Sakura! Stay out of this. This is now a personal issue! **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!!!**" Sasuke Shouted releasing a huge fireball.

"Hmm Judging by the size of your fireball…… You're b-classed." Naruto said while side stepping to dodge the fireball.

"You're faster then I thought!" Sasuke tried to hit Naruto face with a side kick but Naruto blocked.

"There's no point in fighting you, You'll be dead if I use my Kekkei Genkai." Naruto explained with a bored expression on his face.

"Your too confident Naruto!! Hyah!!" Sasuke tried to kick Naruto again but Naruto didn't block dodge or counter he just stood their. Crack! Naruto's neck snapped.

"Who's dead now! Wha- gah!" Naruto poofed out of existence and grabbed Sasuke's leg and pulled him down in the ground.

"Your dead. I didn't even use me Kekkei Genkai yet." Naruto explained.

"Damn. You're stronger. Wait, how long have you been using the clone?" Sasuke asked.

"The whole time. My clone used only ¼ of his chakra actually." Naruto explained again.

"My, My Naruto aren't you strong." Kakashi Said a bit astonished.

"Yeah Naruto, Who trained yo- wha?!!!" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when an explosion occurred in the village.

"Finally. There here." Naruto Said phasing out of existence.

"Wait!! Naruto who's here?!" Kakashi tried to grab Naruto's wrist, but it was too late.

"C'mon let's get over there!" Sasuke ordered.

**At the village center……….**

"We meet again Naruto." A red eyed man said.

"Finally!! I've been dying for some payback!" A Shark faced man shouted.

"Naruto!! I will show you The greatest art!!!!" A Man with a mechanical eye shouted also.

"You know I don't want to be kept waiting right Naruto." A red haired man said.

"Hey Gaara signal the Banshou. Tell them they took the Bait." Naruto Whispered in Gaara's ear.

"I've already done it." Gaara replied coolly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finished the First chappie!!! hope you guy's liked this. I'am suspending A New Dream for awhile sorry!!! I make fanfictions for the reviews, flames or criticism. So please R&R!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunset**

Chapter 2: Old foes, new friends.

Hey it's me again thanks for the reviews. Now about my pairing. I've been thinking that it should be NaruSaku or NaruIno or NaruHina. No yaoi, sorry guys and gals, I just don't get yaoi. Well now let's get this show on the road shall we. Ps. I'll be showing ½ of Naruto's Kekkei Genkai here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Hey Gaara signal the Banshou. Tell them they took the Bait." Naruto Whispered in Gaara's ear.**_

"_**I've already done it." Gaara replied coolly. **_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Naruto how do you like yourself Cut or pounded?!" The shark faced man Questioned sounding very sadistic.

"Now, Now Kisame we don't want to scare him of do we?" The red eyed man said as he was holding his left shoulder.

"Well sorry about your left arm Itachi, but you forced me to do it you know." Naruto said Mockingly.

"Grr… Not only did you destroy part of my mechanical eye but you also partly made me blind! I will show that true art explodes!" The man with the mechanical eye shouted.

"We agreed on this Deidara, I kill Naruto and you kill his partner." The man with red hair said coolly.

"Fine. But you better make him suffer Sasori." The man named Deidara said Cursing under his breath.

"Itachi Uchiha!!" A voice from behind shouted.

"I'am going to kill you!! Chidori!!" The sound of a thousand bird's chirping filled the air. The sound was getting stronger and stronger. Then a few windows broke because of the sheer force of the glowing ball.

"Sasuke stop this. You'll end up killing yourself." Naruto ordered darkly.

"Don't tell me what to do you dead last!!! Eat this Itachi!!!" Sasuke charged towards Itachi, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it dispelling the Jutsu.

"The hell do you think your doing?!" Sasuke Shouted, only to be earned a very tight squeeze on his wrist.

"Kakashi, take this man to the hospital, and tell Tsunade to evacuate everyone within a ten mile area! Now!!" Naruto ordered his voice was very dark.

"Hai! Sakura help me with Sasuke." Kakashi requested.

"H-Hai!" Sakura stuttered.

"Now let's see you handle ½ of my Kekkei genkai." Naruto channeled chakra on the backside of his hands, He also channeled chakra on his two eyes.

"Haaahhh!!!" Suddenly two eye's appeared on his hands. On his left was a brown eye, and the other was a light blue one. His two regular eye's changed colors as well. His left eye turned dark red, while his right eye turned green.

"Dammit this early and it's already ½!!!" Kisame shouted.

"**Fire style: Black Inferno!!**" Naruto didn't use hand signs, and his left eye twitched for a while, black flames appeared around the Akatsuki members when the twitching stopped.

"So this is the power of the spirit eyes, you don't need hand sign's to make jutsu's happen." Sasori was in awe. Though he fought Naruto, before he hasn't seen his Kekkei Genkai yet.

"**Ametarausu!!!**" Itachi Shouted. The black flames that Naruto made were now battling with Itachi's.

"Let's go!" Kisame jumped towards Naruto and tried to hit him with his sword. Naruto dodged and hit Kisame with his fist sending him up the air.

"**Wind style: Air blast!!!**" Naruto shouted. This time his left eye was twitching, and it stopped Naruto was holding a very small tornado.

"Eat this!!" Naruto shouted as he threw the small tornado towards Kisame, When it hit Kisame the small tornado turned into a giant.

"GAAAAAA!!!!" Kisame shouted in a whole lot of pain.

"**Earth style: Mud Golems!!**" Naruto shouted again. Suddenly two large mud golems bursted from the ground, and started attacking the Akatsuki members.

"True art never walks, It explodes!!!" Deidara threw white birds towards the golems. When they hit the golems they exploded, making the mud golems fall to pieces.

"Ha!!! Your art is less- GAH!!!" Deidara and Sasori was barely able to dodge when the golems became whole again.

"Sand coffin!!!" Gaara shouted, enveloping Deidara's right arm.

"Sand burial!!!" Gaara continued. "Gah!!" Deidara let out a squeal of pain.

"Dammit my Arm!!!" Deidara shouted holding the hole on his body where his arm was.

"You'll pay for this!!" Deidara shouted, taking out clay from his pouch, his hand started eating the clay.

"Eat this!" Deidara threw small birds with four wings over Gaara.

"You're weak." Gaara said bored, sand started surrounding Gaara till it became a ball of sand with Gaara in it.

The birds suddenly morphed into a lot of small spiders surrounding Gaara's Ball of sand.

"True art, explodes!!!" Deidara made a hand sign and all the spiders exploded making a huge explosion.

"**Fire style: Fire conversion!**" Naruto's left eye started twitching again, after it stopped the explosion started going In Naruto's left eye.

"Ha! Eat this Itachi!" Naruto right eye closed, and when it opened a huge fireball started going flying Itachi.

"**Water style: Exploding water shockwave!!**" Kisame shouted, as he finished the hand signs a huge burst of water started coming out from his mouth, The fireball and water met, resulting in a huge steam cloud.

"Dammit I can't see!!" Shouted Sasori.

"Sand tsunami!!!" Gaara started gathering the sand around him, then he let out a huge wave of sand towards Deidara and Sasori.

"Deidara get behind me!" Sasori ordered.

"Sure thing." Deidara jumped behind Sasori.

"Let's see how my puppet deals with sand!" Sasori pulled out a summoning scroll, suddenly a huge puppet with a shield materialized in front of the wave of sand.

"Gahh!!!" Sasori shouted now walking towards the puppet, as his feet moved so does the puppet's too.

"The sand, there's too many!! GAH!!!!" Sasori faced defeat as the sheer force of the sand destroyed the puppet.

"**Water style: Wate**- Yugito-Chan!!" Naruto shouted, _**Finally!! **_He shouted inwardly.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"I kinda got lost in the forest." Yugito explained.

"Well where are the others?" Naruto asked evading a kick from an Itachi clone.

"There busy with Pein and Konan." Yugito covered her ears because of something she knew to come next.

"WHAAAAAAT!!!!!!" Naruto screamed, hitting another Itachi clone.

"Yeah um, let's get going then shall we." Yugito said, as she ran towards Naruto.

"So yeah, let's go Naruto-Kun." Yugito Charged towards the real Itachi and swiftly kicked his head.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the forest……….**

"Yagura flank him on his left side." A man ordered sending a clone towards a Pein body.

"Hai!!" The girl named Yagura

"Roshi! Cover me!!" The man ordered again.

"Hai!" The man named Roshi replied.

"Utakata!! Back Yagura up!!" The man shouted again.

"What will you do Fu?" Utakata asked.

"I'm busy channeling my chakra!! Now move!!"

**Back to Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara………..**

"**Wind style: Rasenshuriken!!**" Naruto shouted, he threw the giant whirling shuriken towards the Akatsuki members.

"Dammit!! everybody jump!!" Kisame Shouted.

"Oh no you don't! Haaa!!!" Naruto shouted, He did a few hand signs and the shuriken's size increased ten-fold.

"Oh sh- GAAK!!!" Deidara got hit and fell down like a dead fly.

"Deidara dammit!! Everybody retreat!!" Itachi ordered.

"H-Hai!" Sasori stuttered, and he disappeared after saying it.

"Damn!!! We'll get you back Uzumaki!!!" Kisame vanished also.

"You've grown strong Naruto." Itachi said coolly as he also vanished.

"I guess that showed them, Ha Naruto-Kun" Yugito said, Embracing Naruto.

"Yugito-Chan not here. Please." Naruto blushed on contact.

"Aw…. Alright." Yugito let Naruto go, for now.

"Naruto!!!" A voice from behind shouted.

"What Tsunade?" Naruto said coldly.

"What's the matter with you!! You destroyed the front gate!!!" Tsunade shouted again.

"So? Your point?" Naruto asked coldly as he turned around to face Tsunade eye to eye.

"Well… your paying for it." Tsunade shuddered. _"His eye's their so cold."_ Tsunade thought.

"Here take my wallet." Naruto threw the wallet towards Tsunade.

"I don't need it anyway." Naruto walked passed Tsunade, As he made his way towards the Hokage monument.

"How'd he get behind me so fast?" Tsunade asked Yugito as she caught the wallet, She only received a very cold stare.

"He's been training." Yugito ran towards Naruto.

"He's still mad." Tsunade said to herself.

"Of course he is." A voice from behind said.

"Yeah. Gaara is he he's old self when your team is around him?" Tsunade asked.

"Pretty much." Gaara said as he started walking towards Naruto's direction.

"Hey Gaara!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hm?" Was Gaara's reply.

"Can you deliver him a message." Tsunade asked.

"I don't think he'll listen, But okay." Gaara replied.

"Tell him were sorry." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Gaara continued walking.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No. The pairing will not be Naruto x Yugito. Well anyway. Thanks for the review's. Remember that I'll take reviews, flames, and criticism. Till next time. Bon jour!! [No I'm not French. I'm Filipino and I'm only 13!!] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hi People!!! Thanks for the reviews. Here are my pairing standings from my friends. NaruIno: 3, NaruSaku: 10, NaruHina: 10. As you can see NaruSaku and NaruHina are tied. So I'll be asking all of you to send in your votes by reviewing, Because I don't know how to make a poll. Now without delay here's the story.**

* * *

The last few week's after the Akatsuki attack was quiet. Naruto stayed in Konoha for training. Yugito tagged along wherever Naruto goes. Gaara, Well, was Gaara.

"Naruto!" A voice from behind shouted, Naruto cursed under his breath for the voice he heard was the last one he wanted to hear.

"What Yugito?" Naruto asked turning around to face her.

"Do you want to go out tonight. Besides the Banshou don't have any new missions yet." She replied.

"No. thanks for the offer though now leave me alone." Naruto turned around again, He held his left hand then suddenly a huge ball of lighting appeared on it, then after a few seconds small tornado's formed around it, the tornado's combined with the lighting, the ball that Naruto was holding turned pure white.

"**lighting style: Electric Rasengan!!!**"Naruto thrust the ball into a nearby tree, the ball increased it's size ten-fold, the giant ball released a huge lighting storm from it, hitting anything that was near it, from tree's to grass, after the ball died down and the smoke cleared, Everything within 10 feet from the tree was either destroyed or burned.

"Nice one Naruto." Yugito said not very shocked, after all the time she spent watching Naruto and saw the damage he did before, this was just on par.

"Hey Naruto!!" Another voice shouted from behind.

"What." Naruto replied to the voice in a cold manner.

"C'mon, is that the way to treat a friend?" A pink haired woman said.

"your barely a friend Sakura." Naruto said coldly.

"Sigh" Why do you have to keep doing this Naruto?" She asked. Suddenly a strong wind blew. Then when she looked to where Naruto was standing, he wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Naru- uhhhh…." She found a kunai in front of her face ready to stab her.

"Leave now." Naruto voice was cracky, like he was holding in his tears.

"Naruto I'm sorry but…" she tried to explain.

"I said leave!!!" He shouted grabbing her shoulder, then throwing her behind him.

"Naruto!" She shouted.

"Please. Just leave." Naruto let some tears drop from his eyes, his hair covering his eyes.

"Okay." Sakura stood up, dusted herself off, and started walking away.

"Naruto there's a reunion party later can you go their later?" She asked very politely.

"I'll think about it." He said in a sad voice.

"Thanks." She started walking again till she was out of sight.

"Naruto. All right I'm taking you a date and that's final." Yugito grabbed Naruto's hand and she started walking towards Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

**At the Banshou head quarters…….**

"Now talk you bitch!!" Fu shouted at a blue haired woman.

"About what?!" She shouted as she spit on Fu's face.

"Alright that's it!" Fu was about to punch her, but Yagura grabbed it with her hand.

"We're supposed to make her talk not kill her!!!" Yagura shouted.

"Fine." Fu released his fist and dropped it on the side of his body.

"Now why don't you talk Konan." Yagura said in the most polite voice she could muster.

"Make me." WHACK! She was hit with a wooden pole from behind her head.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" Roshi apologized.

"Do you want that to happen again Konan?" Yagura asked.

"Hell no!" She retorted.

"Then I suggest you start talking." Yagura said.

**Back to Naruto……..**

"I don't want to go." Naruto said, pulling his right arm to escape Yugito.

"I know you don't but they were you're friends." Yugito replied.

"I know but-"

"But nothing. Gaara's siblings are coming to, and Gaara's going, and you owe him, remember?" Yugito cut Naruto off.

"Fine." Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Hey Gaara!" Yugito shouted as she took a seat beside him, pulling Naruto behind her.

"Sit." Yugito ordered to Naruto.

"Okay! No need to be pushy." Naruto raised his hand in defense.

"Hey Naruto! you made it!" A voice shouted behind him.

"Yes I did." Naruto's voice was cold again.

"Oy! Naruto!" Another voice shouted behind him, the voice was followed up by a bark.

"Naruto!! Yosh! You made it!" Another voice shouted.

"I know all of you are going to say "Naruto you made it!" Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and the rest of you." Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto turn around will you!" Sakura shouted.

"No." Was Naruto's reply.

"Unless you talk to us face to face, we will ignore you until you leave Konoha!" Sakura threatened ignoring the sign language to shut up by Kiba.

"Ignore me!! Ignore me!!! You'd think by now that you'd have figure out why I left konoha in the first place is because everyone ignored me!!" Naruto snapped.

"No, Naruto I'm sorry I just for-"

"Enough. I know I brought Sasuke back to Konoha for you. But after that the village hated me! They stoned me daily! Heck I'd sometimes' I'd be lucky and they'd just throw FRESH tomato's at me not rotten ones! Bringing that Uchiha back was the worst thing I ever did for Konoha." Naruto retorted very, very angry.

"I heard, my name is something wrong?" The Uchiha appeared in front of Naruto.

"Nothing Sasuke. It's Nothing." Sakura said, with very sad eyes.

"I'm only doing this for a friend and nothing more, I'm not enjoying it here, so stay away from me for the rest of the night." Naruto said, turning to face Gaara.

"Let's go he doesn't want to talk to us anymore." Kiba said turning away.

"I told you this was a bad idea Yugito." Naruto whispered to Yugito.

"Yeah well that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it." Was Yugito's reply.

"Hey Naruto." A voice said behind him again.

"What do you want Tsunade?" Naruto asked showing a little compassion for her.

"Nothing, except I wanted to invite you to a Tournament." Was Tsunade's reply.

"Hmm, What's the tournament for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the tournament is for us to see who is fit to be a new Hermit." Tsunade replied.

"Oh, the hermit. If I'm correct, a hermit is a very strong Ninja, and if you are a hermit, you are privileged to see any file in the entire village you turned into the hermit to." Naruto explained.

"Not just that, you are also privileged to a Animal title, like the slug hermit, the toad hermit, and the snake hermit." Tsunade explained further.

"Hey I want to join!" Shouted Kiba, and was followed up by a low bark from Akamaru.

"Oh, ok let's see when you can join, um… let's see… how about 10 years from now." Tsunade replied.

"What why?!" He shouted shocked.

"Because, "Sigh" The privilege of being a hermit is only assigned to people who are at least special Jounin level." Tsunade replied. Sasuke was eager to listen.

"Wait! What about Naruto?! He's only genin level!!" Kiba retorted. One of Naruto's veins popped.

"Naruto is at least, Kage level. He took down 3 Akatsuki members before, alone, with very few injuries." Was Tsunade's reply.

"Dammit!" Kiba shouted frustrated.

"What about me can I join too?" Neji asked.

"Well seeing as you made jounin level at age 15, and being able to hold your own against two Akatsuki members… why not." Tsunade said.

"If Neji is joining so am I!! Yosh!!" Lee exclaimed.

"You can't join Lee." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?!! Why not?" Lee jumped from his seat.

"Because you can only to one type of attack, and that is Taijutsu." Tsunade explained.

"Actually Lee already know's how to use Kenjutsu." Tenten, Lee's teammate replied.

"Okay, but you better be careful, okay, 'cause if you die, I'll have more paperwork to do." Tsunade warned Lee.

"O-Okay.." Lee reluctantly replied.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course you Can't." Tsunade replied sarcastically.

"Is there anyway I can join then?" Sasuke stood up from his chair and approached Tsunade.

"Well, you try to beat the exam proctor, but that's suicide." Tsunade replied.

"Okay I'll do it." Sasuke replied, now anxious to see who the proctor is.

"Okay the tournament will be held next month. So you better start training. Oh and Sasuke, your battle with the proctor is next week, I'll inform him." Tsunade explained.

"Hai." Was Sasuke's reply.

"_Hey, Naruto this could be a good chance to find the document's we're looking for."_ Yugito whispered in Naruto's ear.

"_Yeah I know."_ Was Naruto's reply.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and I had to restart this entire chapter. Longest chapter so far. Remember I accept: reviews, flames, and criticism. So please R&R**. **No Reviews, no update. C'hou!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunset**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, therefore I'am not making money out of this fic. I do not know the creator of this anime and/or manga series. [get's shot with a dart with a sleeping serum.] ZZZZZZ………..**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'll let you all keep guessing the pairing for this fic. But in this chapter I will be revealing how Naruto got his kekkei genkai. So keep reading! Oh! And I don't own bleach either. Wondering why I added this? Keep reading.**

* * *

"Haah!!!" A raven haired man shouted impaling a dummy with a kunai, the boy jumped away from the dummy, when he landed he made a tiger hand seal, the kunai burst with electricity. The dummy was now ashes.

"Huff, huff. Dammit not good enough!!!" The man punched a nearby tree, leaving it with a mini crater.

"C'mon Sasuke just, drop it." A pink haired woman said concerned about the man.

"Shut up Sakura you don't know what I'm going through!!" The man shouted.

Just as Sasuke was getting ready for another run on a poor, poor dummy, an explosion was seen near a mountain top outside the village.

"Sakura get down! The shockwave's coming right towards the village!!" Sasuke shouted, he ducked just in time shock wave passed above their heads, the shockwave passed above the village but it caused and insane amount of damage, houses that wasn't sturdy blew away about 5 mile's from their original place.

"What the hell happened." Sakura was in awe because the mountain was no more, the mountain turned into a valley.

"Were under att-"

"No your not." A blonde girl appeared on a branch of the tree Sasuke punched said.

"What!! Are you blind?!" Sasuke retorted obviously mad.

"That was Naruto's doing." The blonde explained.

"Wha- That was Naruto?!! He must be in fox form!!" Sakura shouted worried about her blonde friend.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Yugito said, not worried.

"W-Why's that?" Sakura asked confused.

"He's not in fox form." Yugito said, while the two other people, both the boy and the girl looked at her in shock.

**With Naruto………**

"Not bad, but you have to do better." A man with a mist headband said calmly.

"Shut up killer bee!" Naruto threw a kunai with a million volts of electricity at the guy, But just caught it with his hand.

"Only 1 million? Usually you do 8 million. Getting weaker eh? Hahaha!!!" The man jumped down from the tree and landed on Naruto's back.

"Get off of me!!!" Naruto jumped up sending the man on his back flying, The man hit a tree.

"Ow! That was my!! face you'll pay for that!" Killer bee immediately charged at Naruto with a fist filled with lightning.

"**Water style: Giant wave's!!!**" A black cloud surrounded the Battlefield, when the cloud cleared there appeared a huge wave of water with Naruto on top of it, coming towards Killer bee.

"Dammit!" Killer bee couldn't dodge it, he crossed his arm's in defense, the wave swept him away.

"Grrgle!!!" Killer bee was inhaling a lot of water.

"Hope you're thirsty 'cause there more water coming!" Naruto jumped from the the wave and did a horse hand sign, suddenly 8 waves were coming at Killer bee from all sides, all were manned by Naruto clones.

"Let's see you handle this! Clone's, formation 17 K!!" Naruto and his clones formed a huge series of hand seals, they made the hand seals so fast it looked like a blur of fingers.

"**Lightning style: Statis trap!!!**" when the waves hit Killer bee, which felt like a million tons of force hitting him at once, the Naruto clones burst into lightning, the water was now electrified.

"Gaaaaa!!!" Killer bee shouted in pain. The water evaporated, it turned into a lot of steam.

When the steam cleared there lied Killer bee on the ground, still breathing but still electrified.

"HAHAHA!! Guess I won!! That makes, Naruto:200, Killer bee:199" Naruto laughed.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, that hurts! Now answer me this Naruto, where'd you get your cloths?" Killer bee asked.

"I mean a Black t-shirt with a Dragon in front, a White Jacket with the logo of the Banshou on the back, and you're denim pants with white tattoo spikes on the sides. I mean it's almost impossible to customize your uniform." Killer bee explained.

"These cloths are part of my training." Naruto explained.

"Training?" Killer bee asked.

"Yeah, this t-shirt gives me more chakra control, the jacket is, well a jacket. And the pants, well, let's say they keep my strength in check." Naruto explained.

"Well, where'd you get your Kekkei Genkai?" Killer bee asked again.

"I got it from, uh, well." Naruto was unsure if he should tell Killer bee.

"Last time I checked you didn't have a family." Killer bee explained.

"Yeah……… I got it from the 5 Shadows." Naruto said, in a low voice.

"The 5 shadows?" Killer bee asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Who're they?" Killer bee asked.

"The 5 shadows we're the…. Uh…" Naruto was unsure again.

"Well, I'm waiting." Killer bee was getting impatient.

"The 5 shadows were……."

**To Sasuke we go………**

"Sasuke, it's almost time." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Sasuke was getting impatient.

"Well, he does have a tendency to be late." Tsunade explained.

"Could he be Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Nope it's not me." Kakashi appeared behind Sakura.

"Gahh!!" Sakura jumped up in surprise.

"Well it's looks like he's here now." Tsunade pointed in the horizon, to a hooded man.

"'Bout time" Sasuke said.

"Hello, you must Sasuke." The hooded man suddenly appeared, behind Sasuke.

"What?!" Sasuke suddenly turned around, but no one was there except Sakura.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"In front of you." The hooded man said.

"The hell?" Sasuke turned around again.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo removed his hood.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. Well anyway, I left 2 big cliff hangar's here. So please keep reading. Remember I take reviews, flames, and constructive criticism. So please R&R!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunset**

**By: Naruto909**

**Hello Readers! I hope you don't kill me for updating just now. I had a lot on my mind for the past year. Still I hope you guys were waiting 'cause this chapter is off the hook! And If you're wondering about the pairing well…. Still undecided. Got a problem? Talk to my lawyer! On with the show!**

"This is the man I'm supposed to beat?" Ichigo asked.

"_No_. He's the man you're supposed to marry." Tsunade replied.

"Hmm. By the looks of your face. This is gonna be fun." Ichigo boasted.

"That's what you think." Sasuke smiled.

"Go Sasuke!" A girl shouted.

"You can beat him, easy!" Another one shouted again.

"How do they find me?" Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Maybe they can use chakra to sense you?" Kakashi said humorously.

**Naruto's Case….**

"That makes sense." Killer bee said.

"And so does a leprechaun who lives on the dark side of the moon in a tea pot!" Killer bee exclaimed.

"So you don't believe me eh?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't say that. It's just hard to believe." Killer bee explained.

"Oh…. Maybe I put up this sound proof barrier so you would not believe what I said." Naruto retorted.

"Anyways I still have to talk to the Hokage of this village." Naruto told killer bee.

"Why's that?" He asked Naruto.

"Because Orochimaru is gonna attack this village." Naruto explained.

**Sasuke's Case…..**

"Wow this is the extent of your power?" Ichigo asked, Dodging a Chakra filled kick to the head.

"How does he move so fast?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't move fast, I just move faster than you." Ichigo explained.

"I thought you trained Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that's just a clone." Kakashi explained.

"Figures." Ichigo unwrapped his zanpakuto and slashed the clone in two.

"Why don't you come out of the ground." Ichigo requested.

"**Chidori!**" Sasuke burst out of the ground, hitting ichigo's mid section.

"Ouch!" Ichigo shouted.

"What the- Gah!" Ichigo grabbed Sasuke's wrist and snapped it.

"You're fast but weak." Ichigo slashed Sasuke's abdomen with his zanpakuto, making Sasuke bleed.

"Dammit!" Sasuke jumped back.

"How are you going to use your ninjutsu?" Ichigo appeared behind Sasuke and asked.

"His fast!" Sasuke thought.

"I'll end this now. **Bankai!**" Ichigo shouted. Suddenly a huge black cloud enveloped the area.

"What the hell is Bankai?" Sasuke shouted.

"Die." Ichigo appeared behind Sasuke, and appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

"What did you do? Flash? Ha!" Sasuke laughed. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on every part of his body. Like a million needles puncturing every part of his body.

"Gah!' Next thing that Sasuke knew. He was blacking out.

**2 Hours later…**

"ah, my head!" Sasuke exclaimed, regaining consciousness.

"Don't move too much. You have 200 wounds." A voice explained.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked.

"It's me Tsunade." She said.

"Oh… then what happened during the fight?" Sasuke asked.

"You almost died." Tsunade explained.

"What? How!" Sasuke shouted, sitting up, then opening 5 wounds.

"Gah!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I told you not to sit up." Tsunade shouted.

"Sasuke you should listen to her you know." Another voice said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Why are yo-" "When is the attack?" Tsunade cut Sasuke off.

"What attack?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Don't act dumb. Sasuke, I know when you're lying. Naruto explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke retorted.

"I noticed you didn't you all your strength in our fight." Naruto explained.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"You were testing me." Naruto explained.

**BOOM!** A huge explosion was heard.

"They're here." Naruto said calmly.

"Tsunade-Sama. A huge snake appeared in front of the north gate!" An ANBU member appeared.

"Tsunade-Sama! A huge force of sound nin is approaching!" Another ANBU member said.

"Send all the women and children to the underground shelters, Leave all the able men to stay and fight. Tell every Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin that the village is in code red." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Both ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"As we were- where is he?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Gone." He replied.

**On top of the snake….**

"Good work Sasuke." A pale man with a long tongue told Sasuke.

"It was easy. All I had to do was relay info to Kabuto. Where is he anyway Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

"He's down there." Orochimaru pointed to Kabuto fending off 5 chuunins.

"It's amazing you're still standing after 200 wounds Sasuke" The man called Orochimaru said.

"Actually." Poof! The Wounded Sasuke Vanished and in his place was a Rejuvinated Sasuke appeared.

"It Seems, that Ichigo fellow was strong enough to beat my clone." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, how about Naruto?" Orochimaru asked.

"He is strong, almost as strong as me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh, more cocky then usual eh?" A voice on top of a giant toad shouted.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said turning to face him.

**On top of the toad…**

"Tsunade order you're men to stand down, I'll take care of this." Naruto calmly said

"What! Are you out of your frigin mind Naruto?" Tsunade shouted.

"Relax, these guy's, it's like breakfast. What's so hard about it?" Naruto calmly replied.

"No way Naruto! It's too dangerous-" Tsunade was interrupted whent Naruto made a cross hand seal.

"**Ultimate Shadow clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted, Suddenly the front line was full of Naruto's.

"I told you… it's like breakfast." Naruto calmly said giving Tsunade a thumbs up.

"Naruto you Baka" Sakura shouted. To that, Naruto didn't reply.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

"Relax…" Yugito told Sakura.

"Relax how can I relax!" Sakura retorted.

"You should relax cause, all those clones, are as tough as the original, that means it'll take a hundred ninja to destroy 1." Yugito explained.

"But... that would take a lot of chakra to use a technique of that caliber." Tsunade said.

"You forgot didn't you."

"Charge!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto has an endless pool of chakra" Yugito explained.

**Please don't** **kill me for updating just now! I'm really sorry! I had a lot on my plate. Anyway, Don't worry about the tournament it'll continue and also I'll be adding a twist! So you know the drill, Review, Flame, or criticize me all you want, I can take anything! See ya!**


End file.
